Tears of Duel Monsters
by Kajita
Summary: Yugi gets attacked and now Yami has to find out who and reverse the effects COMPLETE!
1. Chpt 1 Innocence Lost

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or its characters except for Kajita, she's my character.  
  
Tears of Duel Monsters by Yami Kajita  
  
Chapter 1: Innocence Lost  
  
It was a stormy night in the city of Domino. Thunder boomed, lightning cracked and rain totally bombarded the streets. The only soul still on the street was that of a broken one; one that had been shattered out of lust. Slowly and weakly, he limped his way home, the Kame Game Shop. Inside, Yami and the others were watching a football game. It was then that Yami sensed that something was horribly wrong with his aibou, Yugi. Without warning, Yami stood up; a look of pure shock and horror graced his features.  
  
Just as this happened, the door swung open to reveal a truly shocking sight. Standing in the doorway, hunched over, was a very battered Yugi. The sight of the bruises and cut made everyone gasp; Tea nearly fainted. But no one was more horrified than Yami. He used his mind link to scan Yugi's mind. What he saw made him cry out and jump back a foot and a half. While still in Joey's arms, Yugi managed to get one word out before he fainted: "S-Seto." The only one who could even make out the word was Yami, who was furious beyond forgiveness.  
  
Everyone turned to see Yami who was raged anger. "Yami, what happened to Yugi?" asked Joey, still holding Yugi. Yami settled himself down and fell to the floor, one hand covering his face. He was still trying to contain himself as he laid out the malicious event. "Yugi's innocence is.lost. He was .attacked.on his way home from school." Everyone could tell that recalling that attack was excruciating for Yami. What he told them next felt like knives in their souls. Yugi was taken to the school locker room, blindfolded, and raped for two hours. Yami hadn't sensed this because Yugi was so shocked and scared that he couldn't speak and he didn't have the Millennium Puzzle with him. Yami didn't see the rest because the latter event was already more than he could bear. Yami turned to leave when a hand rested on his shoulder. "I think we should get Yugi to the hospital quick!!" said a much shaken Tea. Everyone, including Yami and Grandpa, nodded in agreement.  
  
************************************************************************ Please tell me if my first chapter was good or not. Review and write 


	2. Chpt 2 The hospital

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. **********************************************************************  
  
The Hospital  
  
When they got to the hospital, Yugi was seen immediately; due to the fact that  
  
Yami brought out his Dark Magician and threatened to have it attack if they didn't.  
  
Three hours have passed and not a word on Yugi's condition. The tension and anxiety in  
  
the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Everyone, except for Yami, was in the  
  
waiting room, either sobbing or pacing nervously. Yami was in his soul room, still trying  
  
to figure out what happened and why Yugi said Seto's name. Yami had demanded that  
  
he be in Yugi's room so that if he came to, Yami would be the first to know.  
  
Back in the waiting room, some extra comfort had arrived; their friend from  
  
school, Kajita. She was fairly tall with long, spiked brown hair. When she had heard the  
  
terrible news, she too was grief-stricken. Finally, after four hours everyone was allowed  
  
to Yugi. As they approached the room, Yami stormed out with a look to kill. "Hey  
  
Yami, wait up! We're coming with ya!" yelled Joey, followed by Tristan, a tall boy with  
  
spiked brown hair. No one even noticed that Kajita was no longer among them. She had  
  
also scanned Yugi's mind and heard Seto's name. She decided to have a talk with him.  
  
She vowed to find the truth. 


	3. Chpt 3 Confrontation

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or it characters, so don't sue!! ************************************************************  
  
Confrontation  
  
Yami was almost to KaibaCorp when he ran into some of Kaiba's guards. In no mood for distractions, he quickly disposed of them and entered the building. Yami's Dark Magician teleported them to Kaiba's office. When they entered the room, however, they noticed that Kajita had beaten them there and was holding Kaiba by the collar of his shirt. Two duel monsters accompanied her, the Celtic Guardian and the Dark Magician. They too had looks of pure hatred on their faces. "Why did you attack my aibou?" growled Yami who was slowly stalking toward Kaiba, his eyes glowed a bright, blood red. Seto was too scared to say a word until he felt the cold steel of Celtic Guardian's sword at his neck.  
  
Full of panic, Seto blurted out, "I didn't attack Yugi, I swear!! I actually saved him!!" Sensing that he was telling the truth, the sword was lowered and he was set firmly on the floor. Seto sat at his desk and told his side of the story. "This is what I did. I was walking the halls to cool off from an argument I had with another student. As I approached the locker rooms I heard a lot of chanting and cheering. I went to see what the commotion about, thinking the football team was getting riled up for the upcoming game. When I got to the center of the crowd, I was so shocked for a moment I couldn't move. Ushio, the hall monitor, was on top of Yugi raping him, punching and cutting him with a knife. Yugi's clothes had been ripped so he was completely naked, shivering against a cold beam. His hands were tied around the pole and behind his back.  
  
Seto's eyes began to well with tears of sorrow and regret. Had he gotten to Yugi sooner, this wouldn't have happened. "I am so sorry, Yami! I swear on my life I did everything in my power to stop that torture! I beat that teme, Ushio, like the dog that he is (growls at himself). Dammit, I should've killed him for what he did!!" Now he could no longer stop the small tears and they became rivers on his face. "I used my cell phone to call the police. Soon everyone was arrested, even Ushio. Yugi was unconscious so I put his clothes back on as best I could, picked him up, and drove him home. About two miles from the Game Shop, Yugi woke up and asked to be let out. Not wanting to make his condition worse, I complied.  
  
Knowing the truth, Yami's eyes returned to normal and the two duel monsters returned to their cards. But now Yami had a different target. This target was one he had encountered years ago. Yami had thought that his target had learned his lesson. Apparently, he hasn't. Now the hunt is on. *********************************************************************** Please R&R 


	4. Chpt 4 Ushio's Fate

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or its characters, I only own the plot. If I didn't mention before, this story is rated R for rape and blood. ******************************************************************  
  
Ushio's Fate  
  
It was late when Ushio walked away from a party that was at the bar. He was accompanied by a young, attractive looking woman. Little did he know that this woman was merely a guise for Yami's plan. Ushio met this woman at the party and was "escorting her home." He had the same lustful look in his eyes as he did when he attacked Yugi. "Hey babe, you wanna have some fun tonight?" said Ushio, licking his lips. The woman slyly smiled and said, "Sure, but first I want you to meet some. He is very eager meet you. They headed to the middle of Domino City Park where they waited for that someone to arrive. Seconds later, Ushio turns around to see two pairs of bright red eyes staring at him. "Yo babe, who are these freaks?!" Ushio stuttered. The girl walked over to the glowing eyes and said, "These freaks are my loyal servants and my best friends." Her eyes too glowed red as she transformed from a young woman to the duel king, Yami.  
  
Yami approached Ushio, anger swelling with every step. "Hey, I-I know you. You're that brat that put that money spell on me!" yelled Ushio. Yami took a couple steps closer and said, "So, is that why you attacked Yugi?" Ushio smiled evilly and said, "Yeah, that's what happens when you mess with Ushio!" At this point, Yami was so angered that crude remark that he decided that for invading his aibou's soul and angering him, this teme should be destroyed. With one punch to Ushio's chest, there was a hole almost the size of a basketball. Blood oozed and trickled down Yami's arm. Yami motioned for one of his monsters to come forward and attack.  
  
Yami, however, didn't choose Dark Magician but Celtic Guardian. The elf swordsman leaped forward and severed Ushio's head from his body. Blood from the neck spattered across the elf's armor. For his next and final punishment, Yami banished Ushio's soul to the Shadow Realm, where his soul would be trapped in eternal darkness. Feeling satisfied with the justice given, Yami's duel monsters returned once again to their cards and Yami headed back to the hospital. 


	5. Chpt 5 The Miracle of Tears

Disclaimer: I do not nor do I intend to own Yugioh or its characters. Underage readers beware, this fic is rated R!! **********************************************************************  
  
The Miracle of Tears  
  
When Yami and the rest of them got back to the hospital, Yugi's room was vacant. Yami panicked, "Where's aibou?!" They headed to the waiting room where they found Grandpa comforting Tea. "What happened? Where's Yugi?" asked Yami. "I'm sorry, the doctor said Yugi slipped into a coma. He's..he's.." Grandpa's voice began to crack. "He's not expected to make it another hour." Now it was Grandpa's turn to be comforted.  
  
Unbeknowest to the group, the puzzle called out to Yami, drawing him into that gloomy labyrinth of his heart. Inside, the Dark Magician shared a very stunning secret with Yami. There is an ancient ritual that with the incantation spoken correctly, duel monster tears could heal any wound or illness. It is also rumored to raise the dead. "This is good news, master, but I must tell you of one condition." "What is it? I'll do anything!" cried Yami. "The healing ritual must be performed in an Egyptian temple." the Dark Magician said. "Now that's a problem."  
  
Tea called Yami out of the puzzle and asked what was being discussed. He then told the group about the ritual and its condition. "Don't worry Yami, your temple is right here at the Domino City Museum. They have an Ancient Egypt exhibit." Yami beamed with joy, his aibou was going to be alright. They found Yugi in a room in the intensive care unit. They carefully unhooked everything from the limp form and headed towards the exit. Just as they left the hospital, another dark thought crept into Yami's head. "Even if we manage to heal Yugi's physical wounds, how will his mental ones?" asked Yami. The Dark Magician mentally told him that he would erase those memories from Yugi's mind.  
  
Since the head of the museum and Grandpa were best friends and this was an urgent emergency, they got into the museum for free. Inside the "temple", there was a huge room lined with hieroglyphics all around the room and walls. In the middle was an alter. "Place Yugi on the alter." a voice behind them said. They all turned and were shocked to see the Dark Magician coming up to the alter. Yami obeyed and placed Yugi on the surface. The ritual was about to begin. With a wave of the magician's hand all of Yugi's duel monsters came to life. They formed a circle around Yami and the Dark Magician who were on both sides of the alter. The only thing left to do was to place the Millennium Puzzle around Yugi's neck.  
  
In unison and both arms raised, both chanted the ancient incantation. As if on command, every single monster shed sparkling tears for their little fallen master. The light and energy from those tears entered Yugi's body. Suddenly, the limp form began to glow. To finish off the healing process, Yami added the energy from his tears, showing his devotion for the little light. After the closing incantation was spoken there was a huge burst of energy that lit up the museum like a lighthouse. When the light dimmed, Yami got up and slowly approached the alter. At first, nothing happened. Yami hung his head, thinking the ritual failed. Then Yugi twitched. Yami's heart almost jumped into his throat. Full of excitement and relief, Yami crushed his aibou in a loving embrace. "Aishiteru Yugi." Yugi opened his eyes and smiled, "Aishiteru Yami." As promised, the memories of Ushio's malicious act were erased from Yugi's mind. With everything said and done, everyone headed back to the Game Shop. 


	6. Chpt 6 An Eternal Promise

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or its characters, though I wish I did. This fic is rated R. ***********************************************************************  
  
An Eternal Promise  
  
Back at Game Shop, everyone gathered in the living room to talk, even Seto came to visit. The knowledge of the rape, what happened to Ushio, and the temple ritual were unanimously agreed confidential from Yugi; for good enough reasons. Instead they talked about the upcoming Duel Monster Tournament. "Hey guys! I bet I could whoop all you in the first round!" bragged Yugi. There was a pause that seemed never-ending. Then Yugi laughed, "Come on, I was only joking!" The entire room filled with laughter.  
  
The conversations continued until late that night. As soon as everyone left, Yami and Yugi got ready for bed. Later, Yami found that he couldn't sleep because of all his worrying. His fidgeting woke up Yugi. Yugi turned to Yami and placed his hand on the others shoulder. "You seem troubled Yami, what's the matter?" Yugi asked, starring wide-eyed at Yami. Yami turned to Yugi, "I want to make an eternal promise for now and the future. I swear on my life I will always be there when you need me. I will guard and protect you for life and so will your duel monsters." Yugi smiled a grateful smile and snuggled up against his yami.  
  
Outside, Kajita was listening to the quiet conversation. She smiled and said, "Just as you have vowed to always protect and be there for Yugi, I too will make the same vow; to protect and be there for both of you." She silently crept into their room and placed three cards on the night stand: Judgment of Pharaoh, Unity, and Friendship. "Be safe from harm, little light. Like Yami, I'll always be watching." 


End file.
